1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a triboelectric generator, and more particularly, to a triboelectric generator using a one-dimensional nanomaterial or a two-dimensional material
2. Description of the Related Art
Energy harvesting devices are new eco-friendly energy generating devices that may extract energy by converting mechanical energy generated from wind, vibrations, or movements of a person with respect to a surrounding environment to electric energy.